disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical of Wondrous Parade
Disney's Magical of Wondrous Parade is performed daily in Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom, debuting on March 16, 2019 as a part of bringing the stories of New Fantasyland and Tomorrowland throughout the park. The parade celebrates the Wondrous from Disney's films. The resort's celebrates promotion, titled "Anastasia's Once Upon a Celebration of Disney Worlds", ran from March 16, 2019, through October 25, 2020. Development Disney's Magical of Wondrous Parade presents these stories through a parade float development, scenic design, show actions. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily and Kevin Kidney, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney Magical of Wondrous Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Disney California Adventure’s Paint the Night and Tokyo Disneyland’s Dreaming Up!, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort, and Shanghai Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. On February 10, 2019, Walt Disney World rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Magical of Wondrous Parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Magic Kingdom to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Units * Opening Unit: Leading the “Magical of Wondrous” parade is Mickey Mouse and Pluto on a float pulled by Colorful Triangles and Humpback Whales from Fantasia 2000, with Yo Yo Flamingo, Tin Soldier and Ballerina perched on the roof of the wooden boat, as well as Bumble Boogie Bee, from the 1948 animated film Melody Time. Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Chip and Dale walk in front of it. The performers' costumes were a rumored to receive a twin for the original Flying Trapeze act costumes from Cirque du Soleil former La Nouba. * Pinocchio Unit: Based on the 1940 animated film. The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Geppetto, Honest John and Gideon and Jiminy Cricket, and attached to the float are Stromboli's Caravan front part perches on it while his back attached to the front with the spring walks behind it, similar to its unit from Disneyland daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping can-can puppet rise into the air to perform tricks. The performers' costumes were a rumored to receive a twin for the original Pinocchio unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Dreaming Up!. * Alice in Wonderland Unit: Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Alice himself at the front of a giant flowers, and the second has the Mad Hatter and March Hare riding a Giant Tea Party. similar to its unit from Disneyland daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. The Butterfly climb atop the Cradle during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. The performers' costumes were a rumored to receive a twin for the original Alice in Wonderland unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Dreaming Up!. * Frozen Unit: Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. Anna, Kristoff, Elsa the Snow Queen and Olaf appear on a float depicting a ice, similar to its unit from Disneyland Park (Paris)'s daytime parade Disney Stars on Parade. featuring Sven, walls made out of Trolls adorning the snow. The performers' costumes were a rumored to receive a twin for the original Big Hero 6 and Mary Poppins / Peter Pan unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Dreaming Up!. * Toy Story Unit: Based on the Disney and Pixar film. 4 Giant toy make up this Block, which Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and Slinky Dog's host for Woody and Buzz Lightyear. similar to its unit from Disney California Adventure's daytime parade Pixar Play Parade. Jessie, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, and Green Army Men dance in front of it. The performers' costumes were a rumored to receive a twin for the original Winnie the Pooh unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Dreaming Up!. * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit: Based on the 1977 animated film. Pooh and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Winnie the Pooh and Piglet at the front of a Heffalumps and the second has Tigger riding a Giant Woozles. similar to its unit from Hong Kong Disneyland daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. During the show stop, the "honey" part of the unit raises up and the Bee perform an amazing Aerial Straps routine. The performers' costumes are the original Russian Cradle Duo and Grand Violant act costumes from Cirque du Soleil former Kurios and Zarkana. * Finale & Anastasia Unit: The parade ending with Fairy Godmother, who escapes from the pages of an enormous Romantic. This is followed by an amazing float featuring Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White and Rapunzel. and the Jaq and Gus march behind it. Sporting zany new costumes Anastasia sit in Music Box — a giant music box that rounds out. Show facts *'Show Stop Song:' An upbeat version of "Try Everything" from Disney's Zootopia, composed by Shakira and performed by Pentatonix *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT' ***''"The Beautiful Briny"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" **'PINOCCHIO UNIT' ***''"Give a Little Whistle"'' / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" / "I've Got No Strings" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT' ***''"March of the Cards"'' / "Alice in Wonderland" / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" **'FROZEN UNIT' ***''"Let it Go"'' / "In Summer" / "For the First Time in Forever" **'TOY STORY UNIT' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' / "We Belong Together" **'THE MANY ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH UNIT' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" **'PRINCESSES/FINALE UNIT' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "I See the Light" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Once Upon a December" Gallery Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Bill Farmer' as Pluto *'Elan Garfias' as Pinocchio *'Hynden Walch' as Alice *'Corey Burton' as Mad Hatter *'Jeff Bennett' as March Hare *'Kristen Bell' as Anna *'Jonathan Groff' as Kristoff *'Idina Menzel' as Elsa *'Josh Gad' as Olaf *'Jim Hanks' as Woody *'Mike MacRae' as Buzz Lightyear *'Jim Cummings' as Winnie the Pooh *'Travis Oates' as Piglet *'Russi Taylor' as Fairy God Mother See also *Disney Share a Dream Come True Parade *Disney Character Hit Parade *Pixar Play Parade *Dreaming Up! *Disney Stars on Parade *Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express *Paint the Night Category:Parades Category:Day parades Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Walt Disney World Category:Entertainment